


Oh, Baby...

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel calls Jack ‘baby’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jd_jinkie & sidlj’s Jack & Daniel ‘Baby-a-thon’ (no infants included).

Daniel didn’t call him ‘baby’ in bed.

He didn’t call him baby when they cuddled on the couch or when they fucked against the front door.

Daniel called him baby on Jack’s back porch in front of their team…and General Hammond.

_“Grab the Clos Du Val, baby.”_

Jack should have replied with a snarky _‘Sure thing sweetheart’_ or _‘good thinkin’ sugar’_ , thrown in a wink for good measure. Run off and let Daniel deal with the mess he’d just gotten them himself into.

He should have cared about the reactions from his team, from his C.O.

Instead he gave Daniel a warm smile. “Sure” he replied softly before stepping inside to grab the Chardonnay. They had some ‘splainin’ to do…


End file.
